Corellon Won't Save You Now
by Brelaina
Summary: Series of oneshots about an aquatic elf bhaalspawn and Xan, mostly containing humour at Xan's expense and some fluffy romance. Mostly lighthearted fun. Inspired by Kulyok's Xan romance mod :D
1. Sometimes its Better Not to Ask

Just a small one-shot that I came up with semi-late one night, so apologies if it's random and/or bad grammar, spelling etc… Inspired by Kulyok's Xan mod for BG2 and the BG1 NPC project, both are awesome mods and I shall definitely suggest them to anyone! Based off a conversation that Xan and my pc had in the mod, which I found amusing, Xan belongs to Bioware and Isioviel belongs to me.

(And yes in this circumstance I decided to make my Bhaalspawn an Aquatic Elf for fun, so I imagine she'd have some awesome necklace/talisman of air breathing? Anyway doesn't really matter…)

Might add some more one-shots later on but not making any promises! Highly doubt it will turn into a proper story though =)

Thanks for reading, B-Den.

* * *

**Sometimes its better not to ask**

_An inn somewhere in Athkatla._

"Estel'amin…" Xan's voice was quiet and almost serene, despite all the months they had shared it seemed sometimes he was still amazed by his lover, _and still amazed by my apparent beauty, seeing as he keeps insisting it almost everyday, _Isioviel mused.

"I believe I have asked you this before, and I have forgotten… how old are you?" Xan turned on his barstool to properly face Isioviel, his eyes meeting hers with a thoughtful gaze.

Isioviel frowned. "Hmm? Well… I believe, according to Gorion, that I must be about, umm…" Xan took a sip from his mug and waited for her to continue. "21 by now?"

Xan spat out his drink. "WHAT?"

His lover blinked at him in surprise, having being raised by humans and unaware of the supposed sin Xan had just discovered.

"Oh no. No… NO." Xan sighed in frustration at seeing Isioviel's confused look.

"Ah, but you do not know do you? By Elven standards you are still a child… barely old enough to, to even comprehend myself and-" He was interrupted by Isioviel's laughter.

"This is not amusing, Isioviel! I think you gravely misunderstand the horror of this situation! Seldarine… what have I done? You are still a child by Elven standards!"

Isioviel grinned at him. "Yes but I was raised by humans, so that would have some bearing on it, no? Plus I am a Bhaalspawn, which no doubt will do something creepy and amazing to my age?" Xan stared at her in disbelief; it was beyond him how she could be so _calm_ in such a situation.

"Oh come on Xan, its not _that_ bad!"

"Not that bad?! I'm over a century older than you! Not that the age gap matters really… I knew you were young but not this young!"

Isioviel rolled her eyes at him. "Fiiine. We're all horribly doomed and you are going to be cursed for an eternity for loving me! OH GOD'S XAN! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!"

"Corellon save me…" Xan sighed once more, reaching towards his lover and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her blue, pointed ear. "A'melamin…" Isioviel smiled gently at him in return.

"Everyone else has retired to bed already Xan, no doubt we should join them lest you have no spells to cast tomorrow."

"Mmm… yes I suppose so." The moon elf reluctantly stood up, followed by Isioviel, whose hand managed to find its way into his. Xan sighed contently and glanced over at his companion.

"Goo goo ga ga?" The aquatic elf grinned at him, before bursting into laughter once more at the sheer look of disbelief on Xan's face.

"Why Seldarine?! Why must I put up with this mmmphf-" His lover's mouth silenced him, once they parted him stared at her lovingly, before sighing once more and dragging her to bed.


	2. Innapropriate Locations

**Innapropriate Locations**

Xan cursed his luck for what seemed like the five hundredth time that day. Athkatla was a big city, and if he was doomed to travel with his lover at least he could be doomed in a city that required much less walking. They had been walking for at least an hour by now, and Isioviel had dropped to the back of the group some time ago. Xan could tell through their bond that she was plotting something he would most definitely not enjoy.

o0o

Isioviel regarded her lover for several minutes before deciding to initiate her plan. She walked to the side slightly and whispered something to Jaheira, who rolled her eyes but went along with it nonetheless. The Bhaalspawn handed her backpack and swords to the druid before breaking into a sprint and charging at the moon elf.

Before the unfortunate mage could make a response she leapt at him, clung to his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Xan however was less than pleased at her desire to being carried and almost tripped over at the surprise weight on his back. Isioviel leaned forward, pressing her head against his neck and grinned.

"Hey Xan!"

Xan groaned and shifted slightly to allow himself a better hold on his lover as he continued walking. "What now?"

Isioviel thought for a second and then shrugged. "Nothing really."

"Then care to remove yourself from my back? I am a mage and not a warrior, and in the nicest sounding way possible, you are in fact rather heavy."

The aquatic elf faked a gasp and clasped a hand against her mouth, whilst the other stayed firmly wrapped around Xan's neck for support.

"Are you calling me fat, Xan? How could you?!"

Xan let out a rather large sigh and murmured something that sounded vaguely like 'why me, Correlon? Why?' Isioviel's ears perked up and she giggled slightly at his words before leaning forward and placing her mouth rather close to the mage's ear. By now the pair had fallen to the back of the group because of Xan's poor magely strength.

"Hey Xan, I have an idea." Isioviel somehow managed to suppress another encore of giggles.

Xan made a sharp gasp as her breath graced his ear, and sly grin appeared on the aquatic elf's features at his reaction.

"Yes?"

Isioviel didn't answer him, instead she ran her tongue along Xan's ear until he eventually moaned softly and stopped walking. She opened her mouth to tease him once more but instead he took her by surprise, threw her off his shoulders and kissed her. Isioviel let out a small gasp but grinned into the kiss nonetheless and let her fingers sink into the mage's clothes and attempted to pull them off.

Xan let a muffled sigh and broke away from her. "I don't really think this is the best place for-"

The aquatic elf giggled once more and drew him closer, silencing him with her lips until he responded in defeat. At least for Xan, he could be grateful that it was dark outside already. After much more shedding of clothes he pushed her to the ground, fully aware of the fact that said ground was in fact grass and that they were making love in the middle of the Government District, in front of some snobby nobleman's estate.

Throughout the entire ordeal Xan became increasingly aware of the sheer inappropriateness of their location, but eventually gave up and lost himself in the moment, further fueling Isioviel's desire and glee at their location. Afterwards he rolled over onto his back and pulled her into a tight embrace, sighing with content into her hair.

Isioviel raised her head slightly and smiled at her lover. "You lied."

Xan frowned back at her in confusion, causing Isioviel to laugh happily once more.

"You thought you'd definitely not enjoy what I was plotting."

Xan's cheeks coloured slightly in embarrassment but eventually he broke out into one of his rare smiles that only she knew off.

"I'm not sure what's worse, the amount of times you teased me before we became bonded or the amount of times you tease me now."

"Hey! It wasn't always my fault, Imoen played some part in it."

Xan groaned slightly as memories of that fateful night when the human and Isioviel had gotten well and truly drunk back in Beregost. Imoen had convinced Isioviel to kiss Xan, who hadn't been quite as enthusiastic about the idea as the drunken aquatic elf had been.

Isioviel smiled at him and pushed aside a stray lock of hair from his face. After several minutes Xan leant forward and kissed her softly once more before standing up and getting dressed, followed by Isioviel. When they were finished he turned to regard his lover once more and let out a small sigh at seeing her leaning against the back of a nearby tree in fatigue. He walked over to her and picked her up, cradling her like a baby and carried her to the closest inn where the rest of their companions would no doubt be.

o0o

Minsc was pacing back and forth in distress in the inn. Jaheira rolled her eyes at him and asked him to calm down for the hundredth time.

Minsc stared at her in horror. "Calm down?! Minsc and Boo cannot calm down! Look at Boo's whiskers! He is worried of dear friends Xan and Isioviel!" Minsc pointed at his hamster who looked rather vacant, seeing as in fact, he was a hamster.

Jaheira sighed and shook her head. "They will be fine Minsc."

Thankfully for Jaheira however the door of the inn opened several moments later, and Xan stepped inside with a sleeping Isioviel in his arms. Minsc who was now content that his friends were safe went to his quarters, and Jaheira gave the moon elf a knowing smile before following the ranger.

* * *

Heh this oneshot didn't actually happen at any point in Kuylok's mod (as far as I know) but it was still inspired by it nonetheless =) I think its kinda cute. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated, and thank you muchly to everyone thats reviewed this story!


	3. Blame the Drunken Human

**Blame the Drunken Human**

Xan sighed, he had never particularly liked Beregost and the idea of being back in the city wasn't entirely pleasing to him. Still, it was nice to be out of the Cloakwood mines, he'd had enough of mines and kobolds for one lifetime. They'd managed to find out a decent amount of information there, as well as flooding the place and rescuing the mineworkers, and now they had returned back to Beregost to tie up some loose ends before continuing to Baldur's Gate.

He was dreading going to Baldur's Gate, or more correctly put, he was dreading spending any more time in Isioviel's presence. She'd teased him ever since they had freed him in the Nashkel mines, and Xan wasn't entirely sure how much more he could take of it. Her presence was intoxicating, and every day he felt himself become more attached, more wishing that their circumstances could be different, but he knew it was futile. Xan had decided the best possible outcome was for her to reject his feelings, but he hardly saw that as a possibility, so he'd eventually come to the conclusion to remove himself entirely from the group, but hadn't been able to bring himself to do it yet.

"76 bottles of beer on the wall! *hic*"

Xan rolled his eyes and continued poring over his spellbook. Isioviel and Imoen had been drinking themselves stupid for the last hour in celebration, and they had been making complete fools of themselves in the process. The mage decided for his own sanity's sake to ignore them.

o0o

"Hey Immy! We ssshould play a game … *hic*!" Isioviel swayed slightly on her stool as she addressed her friend.

Imoen was in a no better state then Isioviel. "Yesssh?"

The aquatic elf laid a hand on her friends shoulder in the most sincere way possible considering her current state.

"We've done sssho much fighting lately… *hic* I thinksh its time we playedsh a game, yessh?"

Imoen nodded enthusiastically before flaunting a mischievous grin. The human pointed towards Xan, and Isioviel followed her gaze with curiosity.

"Methinksh you shhhould go kissh him, thatsh a good game!"

Isioviel paused for a second, then stood up and saluted her friend. "Immy, methinks thish is excellent game!"

The aquatic elf marched over towards Xan, who had been paying them no attention for the past ten minutes. She stood before him defiantly and he reluctantly raised his head out of his book and stared at her in disapproval.

"Please do not tell me that you are drunk."

Xan reluctantly put his book down on the table next to him as he realized she had no intentions of leaving him alone. The aquatic elf sat down next to him on the couch and he flinched slightly as she shifted ever so slightly closer.

"Do you mind?"

Even from here he could smell the alcohol wafting off her breath and he frowned in disgust. She edged closer to him and he shifted further away in return, until eventually he had no more sofa to shift away on and had no choice but to stand up. As he made an attempt to escape a strong hand grabbed onto him and pulled him back down.

Xan sighed and turned his head to look her straight in they eye. "Isioviel, I really do not think this-"

His last words were muffled as she took him by surprise and kissed him full on the mouth. Xan yelped in surprise and immediately pushed her away. He stared at her in a mixture of embarrassment and horror before his mind reminded him that she was still drunk. It was a small consolation, but it was still painfully unbearable that she would torture him in such a way considering how he felt.

She stared at him with intrigue and with each passing second Xan felt more uncomfortable.

"You need to go to bed. Now."

Isioviel grinned at him, causing the mage to feel more unnerved. "Xan you sshhhould come to bed with me… oook?"

Xan gulped and quickly scanned the room for any traces of Jaheira before turning his gaze back to the aquatic elf. Isioviel had begun advancing on him again and was fumbling slightly with the clasps on his robe. Xan immediately stood up and glared at her in horror as he felt his cheeks becoming increasingly warmer.

For lack of a better option he grabbed her hand and dragged her to her quarters, all the while muttering that if he ever lived through the night and saw Imoen again he would murder her in the most painful way he could think of.

When they eventually reached her room Xan pushed her onto her bed and cast the first hold spell that came to mind. Isioviel whined slightly in protest but Xan defiantly sat down on a chair next to the bed and told her to sleep lest he would leave her in that state until she was sober again.

Eventually the aquatic elf fell asleep and Xan removed the spell on her, as he walked to the door he glanced back at her, and a small wave of affection filled inside of him. Xan sighed in defeat; he would have to remove himself from her company very soon.

* * *

Ok so these chapters are kind of jumping around the place in terms of the storyline… but it is just a collection of one shots so I hope its not too confusing! I may make it into a proper story in the future if I can find the time, but no promises!

Many thanks to Kivanfangirl and Gaarasloveslave for your support =)


	4. Swimming

**Swimming**

Isioviel regarded her moon elf companion with some amount of curiosity, seeing as it was much nicer to think of that then tomorrow's fate as they would begin to head out for Cloakwood. He was the first of her kind that she had ever met, even if they were not identical in sub race. He was handsome, which was not surprising in the least as all elves were, Coran was as well though she hardly cared for him in the same way. Coran was more a friend to her then anything else, and he had been understanding enough to accept that several days ago.

She couldn't bring herself to have the same conversation with Xan however, though she guessed that if she did he would lament about how all friendships are doomed and there would be no point. The moon elf raised his head and stared back at her with some interest.

"You have this amazing ability to unnerve everyone you travel with, Isioviel. What is it you want?"

Isioviel blinked in surprise but stood up and walked towards him, Xan eyed her with suspicion with each step she took. She grinned and lent down, grabbing his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"What-"

The aquatic elf pressed a finger against his lips to silence him. "Shh… You showed me your home in your reverie. So I am going to show you mine."

Xan stared at her in confusion before remembering what her sub race was, unfortunately for him it was too late and she had already begun dragging him away from their camp and towards the nearby beach. The moon elf cursed himself for agreeing with Imoen to the idea of making camp on the coastline.

When they reached the waters edge she turned around, raised her hands to her neck and unclipped her amulet that allowed her to survive on the surface. She handed it to him and he reluctantly fastened it around his neck as she begun undressing till she only wore her undergarments. Xan had to make a rather obvious attempt to avert his gaze before doing the same.

Before he was even finished she had already left and dived into the sea and her body responded to the water and took on her natural form. Xan stared at her in some amazement, he had encountered her aquatic kin before on previous missions, but it still did not cease to intrigue him at how different they could appear and yet still be so similar. In truth most land elves did not look kindly upon aquatic elves in comparison to other land elves, though they were still trusted to some extent.

Her kind were notorious for only co-operating with his if it benefited them and not purely for their share in race. Though when push came to shove almost any aquatic elf he had encountered would defend his kind against those threatening them. Regardless, the other land races had a mutual relationship with the aquatic elves, a fact that made Xan feel much less guilty of traveling with Isioviel, much more favourable than if she was a drow at least.

Xan shook the thought out of his head and begun wading into the water, all too aware of the consequences of refusing one of Isioviel's commands. When the water reached his chest a pair of hands reached up and pulled him under. The moon elf swam back in shock at first, but eventually his body responded to the magic of her amulet and slowly adjusted to his new environment. Still, it was rather shocking to the mage to suddenly have grown gills and webbed feet.

He opened his eyes to find Isioviel grinning back at him, she grabbed his hand and forced him to swim deeper with her. Xan reluctantly admitted that the scene was rather beautiful, it was by no means an aquatic elf colony, and he highly doubted there were any of them near this part of the coastline considering the vast human territory. Isioviel turned to him and he slowly started to realize how different she appeared underwater. Her hair flowed almost unnaturally and her skin no longer had the faint appearance of being dry and unhealthy. She easily befitted one of the people in grace, and despite all her human upbringing she still somehow managed to glide with ease through the water and seemed at home as if she had never known life on land.

"Beautiful…"

Xan cursed himself for his stupidity. _I did not just say that aloud, did I? Seldarine… what is happening to me?_

Isioviel's eyes brightened slightly in curiosity, but she dismissed the thought soon afterwards as she noticed her companion's rather pained expression.

"I have never met another of my exact kind. But… it still comes naturally. This is home, even if home means it is any body of water." Isioviel let out a small dry laugh. "It is amusing that if I do meet any of my kind they will no doubt disagree with my actions today. Aquatic elves tend to be… wary at best of land elves, and yet you where the one who taught me the basics of being elven."

Her voice seemed even more entrancing underwater. Xan had frequently heard stories of the beauty of an aquatic elf's voice and that it mimicked that of Siren's and Merfolk, but to hear it in person was still slightly amazing and he had to put visible effort into convincing himself that she wasn't singing and was speaking normally. The mage was utterly entranced by her for the sheer amazement of her race, and not even his superiors in Evereska would have witnessed such a thing in their centuries long lifespan.

"Xan?" Isioviel poked the mage in the shoulder lightly.

He reluctantly snapped back into reality and she stared at him in amusement before motioning to the surface.

"Imoen will probably start getting ideas if we don't head back soon."

Xan groaned at her words but knew her words were true nonetheless. They headed for the surface and once they broke through the water and faced the air he returned her amulet. As her body began transforming to allow her to breathe air again Xan sighed out of longing.

She regarded him for a second before taking his hand and swimming back to the shore were the pink haired human would no doubt interrogate him for the rest of the evening. Xan's lips curled into a wry smile, he would put up with the human's torture if it meant continuing such moments with Isioviel. It was worth it, even if they were irrevocably doomed.

o0o

"Sooo… what were you two up to before huh?"

Xan chose to ignore Imoen's prying voice but seemed to be failing miserably. The human sat down in front of him and he reluctantly dragged his head out of his spell book and glared back at her.

"Stop acting as if you don't know what I'm talking about!"

The moon elf continued to glare defiantly back at her. "Swimming."

Imoen thought for a second before grinning in such a way that made the mage's privacy feel particularly threatened. "Ah I see how it is. You really like her don't you? Coran agrees too you know. He recons you're shit at flirting though, maybe we should teach you hmm?"

Xan gaped back at her in disbelief before eventually managing to form a sentence. "You… what?!… I mean, no! Never!"

Thankfully for him Isioviel was already deep asleep, and the aquatic elf was an incredibly heavy sleeper as he had learnt on several occasions trying to wake her from her nightmares.

Imoen shrugged and made a scalding 'tsk tsk' sound. "Well its pretty obvious, you know. You're always staring at her and all. Though I hardly think ranting on about how doomed Izzy is is much of a way to show your emotions."

Xan was fuming by now. "I do not feel anything for her!"

"Oh suuuuure." The human's eyes twinkled back at him with mischief and she lent forward and patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"It's ok Xan, there there. But you know…" The mage almost couldn't believe the girl could sound serious, but apparently she could. "Without trying to sound all soppy and everything… be careful with her. You may have the emotional capacity of an orc, but she doesn't. Anyway, night Xanny!"

Imoen stood up and flashed the mage another grin before leaving him alone, from somewhere behind her she could hear a certain elven voice muttering that if his new nickname ever made it back to Evereska he would promptly hunt down the human and publicly humiliate her in whatever way he could.

* * *

Moar fluff, yay?


	5. First Meetings

**First Meetings**

By now Xan wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been underground. Weeks? Months? He wouldn't be surprised if someone told him he'd been there for over a year already. He'd stopped feeling starving a very long time ago so he eventually decided that this was what it felt like to die. The moon elf had even considered taking his own life at times, except he doubted he would be able to with his hands cuffed behind his back and the fact that Corellon and his Moonblade would no doubt frown upon such an action didn't help much either.

Xan almost didn't believe it when he heard arguing outside his cell. There hadn't even been anyone who had managed to make it far enough into the mine to reach Mulahey so he highly doubted whoever had just arrived would stand much of a chance.

He was wrong however as he realized a pair of luminescent green eyes were staring at him through his cell door. Had he been in a better state of health he might have recognized that the radiating light from the pair of eyes was due to their owner's dark vision.

The eyes ducked out of sight and several minutes later the door of his cell swung open causing Xan to shut his eyes at the light now streaming into the room. Gingerly he opened one eye and saw a figure standing in front of him, it walked over to him and knelt behind him, fumbling with the locks on his chains with what appeared to be lock picks. Once he felt his hands released the figure stood up and yelled out making Xan flinch slightly.

"Hey Immy, I think we've found an elf! Get Jaheira in here!" The figure moved away as another person walked into the room, the second walked over to him and knelt before him. When his vision eventually focused he noticed the figure was female and possibly of some elven descent, the figure had also begun tending to his numerous wounds whilst the other had begun pacing back and forth in thought. Eventually the woman stood up and began conversing with the first person.

"His wounds aren't grave, but he's on the brink of starvation. Khalid and myself can probably carry him outside."

"Alright, I'll go get him." This voice sounded unusual. It sounded female just like the other, but was distinctly musical and reminded him vaguely of merfolk. As the owner of the voice began walking away Xan made an effort to talk.

"Moonblade…" He choked on the rest of his words as his swollen tongue protested at his attempt to speak.

The woman turned around momentarily but then left the room as the half-elven woman encouraged her out. She returned minutes later with another figure and was holding his Moonblade in her hand. He stared wide-eyed at her as she walked over to him and handed him the blade.

"Is this what you were talking about?"

Xan nodded slowly and attempted speaking again. "How did you pick it up? You're not its owner-" The elf grunted in pain and stopped talking as two bodies grasped onto him and helped him to his feet. The two half elves led him out of the room and they begun their slow journey to the surface.

o0o

The sunlight stung Xan's eyes when they stood outside, yet it was still a comforting sight. He squinted and turned his gaze to his rescuer. She was conversing with the girl with pink hair and appeared to be laughing slightly. She also had a rather… strange appearance. Her skin was tinged blue slightly and appeared scaly as well as slightly dry and flaky. And she had dark grey hair… but she was obviously not elderly.

His rescuer turned to face him and her expression turned mildly to interest. As the rest of the party began arguing over something she seemed to want to approach him, but the human girl with pink hair caught her attention and distracted her.

"Izzy! Look over there!"

His rescuer glanced over in the direction the human was pointing in and her lips curled into a grin as she broke into a sprint, followed by the human. Xan realized that he must have looked rather confused as the half elven woman approached him.

"Those two have this competition whenever they see water. Don't ask me why." A tiny, almost non-existent smile appeared on the woman's features.

The two girls had begun what appeared to be racing towards a lake, however Xan was snapped out of any further thought as the two half elf's began helping him down towards the area and began setting up camp.

It was then that he realized it. His rescuer was perfectly at home in water, almost unnaturally so, and as she emerged and walked to land he noticed the tiny gills adorning her neck and ribcage. She was an aquatic elf. He realized that he must have been staring for rather too long as she gave him an amused half smile as she bent down to pick up an amulet from the ground and fastened it around her neck.

Slowly in reaction to the amulet her body began to change, her gills disappeared to be replaced with smooth skin and her complexion changed from that of healthy scales to something near the equivalent of a dehydrated fish. As unpleasant as that thought seemed, Xan really couldn't think of a better comparison at the time.

When Xan spoke he had to make a rather large effort to not appear in awe. "Where did you get that?" He gestured towards the amulet around her neck. "Amphibian amulets are incredibly rare… and expensive."

His rescuer frowned at him as if she could not comprehend the value of such a thing. "I've had it as long as I can remember…"

Xan sighed and dismissed the subject. "It doesn't matter. But I feel I must thank you for freeing me, you have no idea how painful it is to be trapped underground and living like a dwarf for however many months it was. I don't even remember anymore how long it was."

"You're welcome." The girl sat down next to the riverbank and dangled her legs in the water, reaching down and touching something outside of Xan's sight in the process. After a couple of seconds she turned to him and gave him a rather eerie look. "The fish say they saw you here three months ago."

The mage gaped at her in disbelief. "The…fish?"

The girl nodded, seemingly unaware of the ludicrous statement she had just produced. "The fish also think that it's rude for people to stare."

Xan averted his gaze immediately and fought off the urge to blush. After a couple of seconds he heard an amused laugh and cautiously looked back at the girl. She gave him a grin causing the moon elf to feel his demeanor slightly threatened by her cheer. "I don't think you ever told us your name. Well, I mean you were kind of on the brink of passing out earlier so I suppose it could have waited."

The moon elf straightened himself and extended a hand to the girl who peered at it in curiosity before reaching out with her own. Her hand was clammy though not all that unpleasant to touch, even if he suspected that her scales could leave unwanted marks if a suitable amount of pressure was applied to them. "I am Xan, a mage from Evereska." He suddenly realized that because of her aquatic elven nature she'd probably never have heard of it, so he quickly added. "In the north."

Her laughter made him realize how idiotic he had just sounded and he cursed himself.

"I am Isioviel."

It was a suitable enough name for one of the Alu'Tel'Quessir. The pink haired girl yelled something out to Isioviel and she turned her head slightly to glance over at her friend.

"Izzy! I found a giant talking frog! Come over 'ere!"

Xan was firmly convinced by now that both the girls were insane. "A… wait, what?"

The aquatic elf shook her head, stood up and walked over to her friend. Once Isioviel sat down and Imoen was content that Jaheira was out of earshot she leant over to the aquatic elf and spoke in her ear, barely managing to conceal giggles.

"He's cute isn't he?" Isioviel followed her friend's gaze to the moon elf, who had returned to his slumped over, depressed position.

Isioviel grinned at her friend. "I don't know, he's not really scaly enough for me." After a couple of seconds both girls broke out into laughter and went on to discussion other topics.

* * *

I had the idea for this ages ago when I was playing Oblivion and started listening to one of the outside/exploration tracks - kind of random I know... Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story, I am sorry however to say that I won't be able to turn this into a proper story until after I finish my Neverwinter Night's Two one (as I started it first and I guess I'm stubborn like that muahahaha), we shall see what happens after that though!

Oh yes, and Merry Christmas from B-Den! (aka Ruth)


	6. Reunion

Isioviel let out another mumbled cry as the conjured flames lashed out at her body. The mage standing before her, though she hardly acknowledged that it was even humanoid through her dazed vision, was torturing her again. He had been doing this for what she assumed was days, and had even put her in a tank full of fresh water, causing her scaly skin to object in horror and begin peeling unpleasantly. That was the only bad part about being an aquatic elf native to the sea; your skin didn't really enjoy extended periods in non-seawater.

The mage had started off with small tortures, lashes of quick pain and then moving onto bigger things. He had brought her out of the tank, seared her with fire, and just before she suffocated, put her back in. So, now she lay at the bottom of the tank, curled up helplessly as the mage stalked off once more. A small nagging feeling in her mind tried to alert her that her bonded pair was trying to feel for her, judging their connection. But she hardly noticed it. By the time the nudge had grown into a full feeling she had already passed out.

o0o

Xan bolted upright out of sleep, gasping for breath and dripping in sweat as the images lingered in his mind. He had been a fool to ever leave her, and he cursed himself for it. And now, because of this, she was being tortured, or worse, killed, and he was at the mercy of their bond, suffering through her pain and unable to make contact. Her mind had shut him out numerous times through what he could only interpret as either unconsciousness or her death. So he lay back down once more, and resumed waiting until he either felt their connection once more due to her consciousness, or died due to her death.

o0o

Isioviel let out a scream of anger and threw her hand into a nearby wall. Jaheira flinched slightly at the aquatic elf's reaction to Imoen's abduction, but took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder regardless. Isioviel was sobbing by now, barely managing to contain herself at the loss and pain she had suffered.

"Isioviel…" Jaheira's voice always seemed to have that ability to calm her down. "You know we should go to the Government district, perhaps these wizards can help."

The aquatic elf nodded sadly in agreement and left the thief's building whom they had now an 'arrangement' to rescue Imoen with.

When they finally arrived in the Government district, Isioviel froze in surprise before her expression turned into caution, and then finally joy. There was a robed figure standing before them, bashing hopelessly against the Cowled Wizard's door, before sighing deeply and muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'oh what is the point.'

As the figure turned around, Xan blinked in surprise and stared back stupidly at the group. Isioviel was the first of the pair to finally unfreeze, and launched herself at Xan, falling comfortably into his arms as he reacted to hold her.

Jaheira sent the pair a small smile as she held Minsc back from approaching the mage and giving him a giant (and in Xan's chase, most likely fatal) hug. Yoshimo looked perplexed for a moment, before shrugging and guessing the nature of their relationship.

Xan sighed gently into Isioviel's dark grey hair as she clung to him, weeping softly into his robes. Eventually the mage raised his head to face Jaheira, the half elf gave him a welcoming smile in return.

"I see you return to us then, Xan. Good. I do not think Isioviel would have fared well without her… lover." Jaheira glanced away momentarily, biting back tears that threatened to destroy her calm façade.

Xan nodded slowly in recognition. "My deepest condolences to you, Jaheira."

"Thank you but no, the Harper's teach us not to dwell on the past. What's done is done."

Minsc, who seemed overjoyed at the mages return, stopped Jaheira from further conversation. "Our gloomy elf returns!"

"Ah…" Xan flinched obviously. "Nice to see you too Minsc… and Boo." A satisfied squeak told him that Boo approved of his acknowledgement. Isioviel then chose that moment to reign in her tears and raise her head to look up at Xan, who returned her gaze sadly.

"Isioviel… it is a miracle." The mage sighed visibly and cast his eyes away. "I betrayed you, left you at _his_ mercy. No don't look at me like that, I felt your loss through the bond… felt your pain."

His lover shook her head in disagreement. "Betrayed implies that you wished it to happen. You didn't betray me."

Xan slowly nodded and shifted his eyes back to her. "Would you have me travel with you again, then?"

The aquatic elf let out a sigh of exasperation and tapped the mage on the side of the head with one of her fingers. "Are you quite sure you have a brain in there, Xan? That is a very idiotic question."

Xan paused for a moment, then sighed helplessly and failed to conceal a smile. As Isioviel disentangled herself from him, he slipped an arm around her waist and drew her closer into an overprotective hold as they walked towards the closest inn.

o0o

Xan let out another sigh as he traced a finger across another of his lover's scars. Eventually he raised his head, staring at her sadly.

"I shouldn't have left you…" Xan's eyes glanced back towards the numerous scars and burn marks adorning her body. "I felt it all through the bond. But still… I'm-"

Isioviel lent forward and placed a finger against his lips to silence him. "Don't say it. God's know you've said it enough today as it is. Yes, you weren't there to protect me. But had you been, and you would probably be dead by now. I think I prefer you alive to be perfectly honest."

Xan's lips curled into the smallest of smiles at her amazing ability to shrug of any emotional pains and lighten the situation. Isioviel shifted slightly on the bed, laying her head down on his chest as he began absent mindedly sifting his fingers through her hair, overjoyed by the simple fact of being able to hold her once more.

"What happened after you returned to Evereska?"

"I tried to resign, but shall we say, they kindly suggested that I investigate a coven of vampires here in Athkatla. But that doesn't matter anymore, my loyalties are to you, first and foremost."

Isioviel closed her eyes and sighed contentedly in his embrace. "And what of your superiors? What did you tell them?"

"Of you?"

Isioviel murmured a noise that Xan had come to realize meant 'yes'.

"Did you think I would tell them? No. They would… not approve, so to speak. A'melamin, you will never be welcomed into Elven homelands… I am sorry, but it is the truth."

The aquatic elf let out another sigh, this time of sadness but quickly dismissed it. Several minutes later she was asleep, leaving Xan to gather up his scattered emotions and finally convince himself that this was real, and she was back with him.

* * *

Realllly don't know if I like this chapter or not... Ah well, hope you guys do!


End file.
